1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for remotely providing object location.
2. Background
Vehicle locators are well known. They may be used to locate a single vehicle. However, in daily life, we need an object locator to locate a variety of the target objects in a list. Moreover, all object locators are standing alone devices. Nowadays the existing device like cellular phone set, personal digital assistant, or car alarm remote is very commonly used. We may embed the object locator in the existing device to share its hardware, software, memory and display, etc., and becomes its additional application.
The target object to be located may not necessarily be a vehicle. It may be an equipment or machine moving around and stationary, perhaps carried by a person. To locate the equipment or machine means locating the person carrying it. Using a list to keep the identification of each equipment or machine shall help us to locate a person in the list one by one.